Le parapluie
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: Une petite SongFic sur le couple Remus/Tonks, écrite à partir de la Chanson "Le Parapluie" de Georges Brassens.


**Titre :**Le Parapluie

**Auteur :**Ma sœur.

**Résumer :** Une petite SongFic sur le couple Remus/Tonks, écrite à partir de la Chanson "Le Parapluie" de Georges Brassens.

* * *

><p>Il pleuvait. L'homme avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire avant d'arriver à destination. Il avançait sous son grand parapluie mais cela ne suffisait pas. Non, en réalité, ça n'allait pas du tout pour Remus John Lupin. Il revenait tout juste d'un entretien d'embauche raté, un de plus! Il était fatigué, harassé, épuisé et en plus il pleuvait. Et il était bien entendu hors de question de transplaner ici, en pleine rue moldue.<br>Il pleuvait et il était trempé, malgré le parapluie. Il sentait déjà le tissus du bas de son pantalon coller à ses mollets. Fichu temps de cochon! Et voilà que l'eau gagnait ses chaussettes! Non, ce n'était vraiment pas un temps à sortir dehors. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans cette rue. Ah si! Là-bas, il y quelqu'un.

_Il pleuvait fort sur la grand-route,_  
><em>Elle cheminait sans parapluie.<em>  
><em>J'en avais un, volé, sans doute<em>  
><em>Le matin même à un ami.<em>

Il reconnut la silhouette d'une jeune femme. Elle marchait quelques mètres devant lui et semblait tout aussi trempée.  
>Il accéléra le pas et, arrivé à sa hauteur lui dit:<br>« Sale temps, pas vrai? Que diriez vous d'un petit coin de parapluie? »

_Courant alors à sa rescousse,_  
><em>Je lui propose un peu d'abri.<em>  
><em>En séchant l'eau de sa frimousse,<em>  
><em>D'un air très doux, elle m'a dit " oui ".<em>

Remus regarda la femme. Elle était plutôt jolie. Des yeux malicieux dans un visage en forme de cœur. Elle lui sourit et ils reprirent leur chemin.

_Un p'tit coin d'parapluie_  
><em>Contre un coin d'paradis<em>  
><em>Elle avait quelque chose' d'un ange.<em>

« Vous êtes un sorcier, n'est-ce pas?  
>- Oui. Comment avez-vous…?<br>- Deviné? C'est mon métier. Je suis Auror. »  
>Elle lui sourit. Elle avait un sourire magnifique.<p>

_Un p'tit coin d'paradis_  
><em>Contre un coin d'parapluie<em>  
><em>Je n'perdais pas au change, pardi<em>

« Il y a une question que j'aimerai vous poser.  
>- Oui?<br>- Vous aimez mes cheveux?  
>- Je vous demande pardon?<br>- J'hésite un peu pour la couleur. Qu'est-ce que vous préférez?  
>- Euh… le bleu. J'aime bien le bleu. »<br>Et sous ses yeux, la chevelure de la jeune femme vira au bleu turquoise.  
>« Vous êtes métamorphomage?<br>- Oui. Vous préférez comme ça? »  
>Il l'observa. Elle était vraiment ravissante.<br>« Vous devriez essayer le rose… Vous êtes mieux comme ça. C'est beaucoup plus joyeux. »

_Chemin faisant, que ce fut tendre_  
><em>D'ouïr à deux le chant joli<em>  
><em>Que l'eau du ciel faisait entendre<em>  
><em>Sur le toit de mon parapluie.<em>

Elle était vraiment belle. Le rayon de soleil de sa journée. Elle lui sourit de nouveau, et d'un seul coup, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Le travail qu'il ne trouvait pas, ses vêtements trempés usés jusqu'à la corde, et cet affreux temps, il s'en fichait éperdument. Au contraire, il voyait le temps sous un autre jour avec elle à ses côtés. Il écoutait maintenant avec délice la pluie faire des claquettes sur le trottoir. Rien ne lui semblait plus agréable que d'entendre les gouttes d'eau ruisseler sur son parapluie.

_J'aurais voulu, comme au déluge,_  
><em>Voir sans arrêt tomber la pluie<em>  
><em>Pour la garder, sous mon refuge<em>  
><em>Quarante jours, quarante nuits.<em>

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Et, chaque sourire qu'elle lui faisait lui apparaissait comme le plus précieux des cadeaux. Chacun de ses rires le réchauffait. Il buvait ses paroles et ne parvenait plus à la quitter des yeux.

_Un p'tit coin d'parapluie_  
><em>Contre un coin d'paradis<em>  
><em>Elle avait quelque chose d'un ange.<em>

Plus il la regardait, plus il se sentait stupide. Elle était si belle, si radieuse, si inaccessible. Un ange égaré sur Terre. Il n'avait qu'une envie, rester un peu plus auprès d'elle. Il sentait son doux parfum, une douce odeur fruitée. Il aimait sentir le contact de la jeune femme et, plus le temps passait, plus il avait envie de le lui dire. Mais il n'en fit rien.

_Mais bêtement, même en orage,_  
><em>Les routes vont vers des pays;<em>  
><em>Bientôt le sien fit un barrage<em>  
><em>A l'horizon de ma folie!<em>

Elle s'arrêta devant un immeuble à la façade sinistre.  
>« C'est ici que je vous quitte.<br>- Ici?  
>- Vous avez l'air surpris.<br>- C'est un endroit bien triste pour une femme telle que vous. »  
>Elle rit de nouveau et il se sentit revivre.<p>

_Il a fallu qu'elle me quitte_  
><em>Après m'avoir dit grand merci.<em>  
><em>Et je l'ai vue toute petite<em>  
><em>Partir gaiement vers mon oubli.<em>

Elle déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue en murmurant un ''merci pour la ballade'', avant de s'éloigner.  
>Il ne bougea pas, la regardant disparaître dans une ruelle sombre.<p>

_Un p'tit coin d'parapluie_  
><em>Contre un coin d'paradis,<em>  
><em>Elle avait quelque chose d'un ange.<em>

Remus soupira. Les larmes des anges continuaient à couler du ciel. Il se sentait plus las que jamais. Il n'avait qu'une envie: rentrer chez lui et se coucher. Elle était bien trop belle pour lui de toute façon. A quoi bon rêver?  
>En repartant, il glissa une main dans la poche de son long manteau. Il y sentit alors quelque chose. Un bout de parchemin. Il le déplia et lut: ''J'ai passé un moment merveilleux. Peut-être pourrions-nous nous rencontrer de nouveau? Dora.''<br>Il relut le morceau de papier, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, et sourit.

_Un p'tit coin d'paradis_  
><em>Contre un coin d'parapluie,<em>  
><em>Je n'perdais pas au change, pardi.<em>


End file.
